


17

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Music, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Saí da batera, me enfiei entre as pessoas e empurrei o cara, que pulou na galera feliz. Eu, cego pelas luzes e muito bravo gritei sem saber se ele me ouvia."





	17

**Author's Note:**

> Este conto foi escrito para a [Antologia LGBTemas - Playlist](https://www.wattpad.com/story/158077200-antologia-4-playlist-songfics-contos-lgbt) do Wattpad.
> 
> A música é [17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lyCLcJ-VbA) da Lupe de Lupe.

Saí da batera, me enfiei entre as pessoas e empurrei o cara, que pulou na galera feliz. Eu, cego pelas luzes e muito bravo gritei sem saber se ele me ouvia.

— O povo não tem respeito, desliga os instrumentos, encoxa os músicos, aperta a bunda, beija na boca, cêis tão pensando que aqui é bagunça?

Vitor segurou no meu pescoço e me beijou. Ele geralmente só faz isso em público quando tá muito louco; vem do nada e beija a gente pra ver a nossa reação. Alguém me empurrou e pegou o microfone das mãos do Vitor, gritou “ _ I’m leaving on the next plane _ ”. Nem tinha mais música, eu fudi com tudo, ninguém tava tocando, mas a galera cantava como se tivesse tocando normal. Eu tentei voltar pro meu lugar, tinha um cara lá, batendo na caixa, sem ritmo. Peguei a baqueta da mão dele, ele saiu, mas ficou com a outra batendo no prato. Bumbo e caixa. Peguei o que sobrou de dignidade e botei um mínimo de ordem naquilo. O Guilherme tava desplugado e o Renê tinha sido engolido, mas a galera conseguiu pegar a minha deixa e continuar o verso, agora no tempo certo. “ _ Kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you’ll wait for me _ ”. Vitor apareceu contra a luz na minha frente e disse qualquer coisa, mexendo os braço. Era pra parar, perdemos o controle, deixa a galera aí. Eu ainda tava tentando sair da batera quando alguém gritou no microfone “ _ I’m a travelling man _ ”. Muita microfonia. O Guilherme pedindo pro cara da mesa de som corta o som com os mesmos gestos que o Vitor fez pra mim. Já tinha dado.

Desci do palco e peguei uma garrafa d’água. O Vitor preso pela galera, o Renê no chão tentando voltar pro palco com o baixo, meu ouvido zunindo. O cara da mesa de som pôs pra tocar um som até a galera conseguir descer e a outra banda subir. Eu sinceramente fico com pena deles depois dessa bagunça que a gente fez. Os caras me deram parabéns, dizendo que foi foda. O zunido persistia. Aeh eu sentei e fui respondendo o pessoal no automático, mas tava de boa, até o Vitor aparecer. Me cumprimentou, me abraçou, falou que tinha sido foda. O zunido no meu ouvido. Ele que se fodesse. É o primeiro show da banda num lugar importante, com gente pra caralho, ele faz essa merda?! Parece que é tudo brincadeira, não leva a sério o sentimentos das pessoas, porra você acabou de cantar “quem me dera eu pudesse voltar e morrer entre meus amigos”, porra! É assim que você trata seu brother? A gente combinou que isso não ia atrapalhar a banda, você disse. Mas como é que você quer que eu me controle se você sai beijando qualquer um. Foi só um beijo, eu nem vi a cara do maluco. Não, você beijou o Dito e o maluco com a camiseta do  _ Steven Universe _ também. Aeh você sai furioso lá dos inferno pra gritar que a galera não respeita?! Eu nem sei o que eu falei, na real, mas esse não era o combinado. Achei que tava óbvio. Se tivesse óbvio isso não teria acontecido. Ele olhou pra mim parecendo um vira-lata. É a testosterona? Ah! Claro! Vamos por a culpa nos hormônios. Você mesmo acha que tá mais irritado que o normal. Mano, a gente tá falando do combinado que você insistiu em deixar claro: nós não vamos nos assumir pra não atrapalhar a banda e nem a minha transição. Agora é a transição que tá atrapalhando a sua falta de caráter? O Dito é doido, ele tava chapado, eu nem levo ele a série, e eu nem sei quem é esse maluco da camiseta do  _ Steven _ . Eu vi você beijando esses caras! Porra, você entende o que é ter ciúmes? Ah mano, ah gente não pode entrar nessa de ciúmes. Vitor, eu não controlo isso. Se você quer sair beijando os caras por aí, porque você quer ter alguma coisa comigo?

— Ei, você destruiu hoje. — Vitor apareceu na minha frente, me abraçou e olhou bem pra mim, com aquela cara de vira-lata sarnento. — Você é foda, cara. — ele colocou a mão na minha perna e apertou de leve. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir falar tudo que tava na minha cabeça. E de alguma forma ele entendeu. — Eu amo você, cara. De verdade. Você sabe disso, não sabe?! — Eu só fechei os olhos, porque o zunido ainda persistia. Ele encostou a testa na minha por um tempo. — Depois a gente conversa. — Aeh saiu de perto de mim. 

 


End file.
